lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ELECTROMAGNETIC NUCLEAR FORCE
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) March 30, 2016 It is indeed unfortunate that the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron(1932) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws in favor of wrong theories of nuclear force and nuclear structure. Under such false ideas in 2003 I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism”. (See it in User: Kaliambos). In this paper I showed my DISCOVERY OF NUCLEAR FORCE AND STRUCTURE, by using the charged quarks discovered by Gell-Mann in 1964. For example in the simple deuteron the strong nuclear force is due to the electromagnetic interaction of considerable charge distributions in nucleons under my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by Proton = [ 92(dud) + 5d + 4u ] = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons Neutron = [ 93(dud) + 4u + 8d ] = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons Here one sees that the considerable charge distribution in proton is due to 9 extra charged quarks, while the charge distribution in neutron is due to the 12 extra charged quarks. Nevertheless in the absence of a detailed knowledge about the number of quarks and the charge distributions in nucleons today many physicists continue to believe that the nuclear force and binding differs fundamentally from the well known electromagnetic forces of atomic, molecular and solid-state phenomena based on the well-established laws of Coulomb (1785) and Ampere (1820). Historically, the problem became more complicated when Heisenberg assumed that the proton-proton and neutron-neutron repulsions create fallacious attractive nuclear forces. For example in the “Evidence for Alpha Particle Substructures in nuclei-San Jose State University ” one reads: “The nuclear force was believed to exist equally between protons and neutrons and between neutrons as well as between protons. This led Werner Heisenberg to speculate that a proton and a neutron are merely different forms of a single particle which he called the nucleon. This nucleon hypothesis came to be widely accepted even though there is considerable evidence against it. It was just a convenient assumption that made theorizing simpler. If Heisenberg's hypothesis were really true there would exist He2 nuclei, two protons bound together by the overwhelming nuclear force. Such a nuclide does not exist. There would also be bound neutron complexes and the emission of gamma rays from neutron collections when such complexes form.” Under this physics crisis in my paper of 2003 I revived the natural laws which led to my discovery of extra 9 charged quarks in proton and 12 ones in neutron responsible for the nuclear structure and binding. Note that such extra charged quarks are a part of 288 quarks in nucleons. Today it is well known that the structures and binding energies of nuclei are based not on invalid nuclear theories but on the well-established laws of electromagnetism. You can see my simplest explanation of the deuteron structure and binding able to tell us how the charges of two spinning nucleons interact electromagnetically with parallel spin ( S = 1) for giving the nuclear binding and force in the simplest nuclear structure. Also you can see my paper STRUCTURE AND BINDING OF H3 AND He3 in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Ιn my paper “Simple nuclear force” I showed that the simplest dominant binding energy in the simple pn system (deuteron) is the electric binding energy -Εr (along the radial direction) due to the Coulomb force between the point charges 5d = -5e/3 and 4u= +8e/3 existing at the centers of proton and neutron respectively. Therefore the binding energy -E(pn) = -2.2246 MeV of the deuteron is the result of -Er and the positive energy (+ΔΕ) du to the combinations of electric repulsions and electromagnetic attractions of the charged quarks existing at the centeres and along the peripheries of nucleons. It is given by -E(pn) = -2.2246 MeV = -Er +ΔΕ And since Er = -9(109)(40/9)(1.6/1019)(1015/1.68) = -3.81 MeV one gets +ΔΕ = + 1.5854 ΜeV Moreover in the Helium-4 we observe the electromagnetic binding energies of the two deuterons -E(p1n1) = -2.2246 MeV and -E(n2p2) = -2.2246 MeV as shown in the following diagram: n2(-1/2)…p2(-1/2) p1(+1/2)...n1(+1/2) In other words along the radial direction with S = +1/2 +1/2 = +1 and S = -1/2 -1/2 = -1 we observe a total radial binding energy of -2E = 2(-2.2246) MeV. However along the spin axis z with S = +1/2 -1/2 = 0 the electromagnetic binding energies as -E(p1n2) and - E(n1p2) are very strong because the separation z (along the spin axis ) between the centers is smaller than the r =2R =1.68 fm. It occurs because both the proton and the neutron are spinning oblate spheroids. In my paper of 2003 I showed that the electromagnetic binding energy -E(He4) = - 28.29 MeV of He4 is the result of -E(p1n1) = -2.2246 MeV -E(n2p2) = - 2.2246 MeV -E(p1n2) = - 12.4 MeV -E(n1p2) = -12.4 MeV + E(p1p2) = + 0.867 MeV +E(n1n2) = + 0.097 MeV Note that in -E(p1n2 = -12.4 MeV or -E (n1p2) = -12.4 MeV we observe a dominate electric binding energy -Ez = K5d4u/z with electric forces exerting along the spin axis z. It is due to the point charges 5d = -5e/3 and 4u = +8e/3 existing at the centers of proton and neutron respectively. Here z is the axial distance between the centers of the two spinning oblate spheroids. Then taking into account that the repulsive energy +ΔΕ is similar to the +ΔΕ= +1.1584 MeV of the deuteron we may write -Ez = -12.4 + 1.5854 = - 10.8146 MeV Then as in the case of deuteron we may write here the following equation -Ez = -10.8146 MeV = -K5d4u/z = - 9(109)(40/9)1.6/1019)(1015/z) and solving for z we get z = 0.6 fm.In heavier nuclei the calculations of electromagnetic energies are more complicated. (See my “New structure of nuclei”). CONCLUSIONS It is well known that the enormous success of the Bohr model (1913) and the Schrodinger equation in three dimensions (1926) in revealing the atomic structure is due to the application of the well-established laws of electromagnetism. However after the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) theoretical physicists like Heisenberg (1932), Yukawa (1935) and Gell-Mann (1973) abandoned the natural laws of force in favor of various fallacious theories based on wrong fields and on Einstein’s invalid relativity. Under such fallacious theories I published my papers of 2003 and 2008. Nevertheless in the absence of a detailed knowledge about the number of quarks and the charge distributions in nucleons today many physicists continue to believe that the nuclear force and structure cannot be based on the well-established laws of electromagnetism. Under this condition, in the "Nuclear force-Wikipedia" one reads the following fallacious ideas: “The nuclear force is now understood as a residual effect of the even more powerful strong force, or strong interaction, which is the attractive force that binds particles called quarks together, to form the nucleons themselves. This more powerful force is mediated by particles called gluons, which are a type of gauge boson. Gluons hold quarks together with a force like that of electric charge, but of far greater power. The concept of a nuclear force was first quantitatively constructed in 1934, shortly after the discovery of the neutron revealed that atomic nuclei were made of protons and neutrons, held together by an attractive force. The nuclear force at that time was conceived to be transmitted by particles called mesons, which were predicted in theory before being discovered in 1947. In the 1970s, further understanding revealed these mesons to be combinations of quarks and gluons, transmitted between nucleons that themselves were made of quarks and gluons. This new model allowed the strong forces that held nucleons together, to be felt in neighboring nucleons, as residual strong forces.” Category:Fundamental physics concepts